


a little comfort is all i want (but you're all i need)

by obliviate1d



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sad, and i just reread this and omg this is good, god i should stop writing tags, i dont know what else to tag, leave your thoughts on the comment below pls, this is a cute fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/obliviate1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Cora are trying to pull the puzzles of why the alpha pack seeks for revenge. Since Peter's story wasn't convincing enough, Stiles volunteered his life to ask to Derek about how his eyes changed color. But things got a little complicated than he had expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little comfort is all i want (but you're all i need)

**Author's Note:**

> another one shot i wrote okay and i am up for prompts or requests just leave em down below

  
It was late at night after Derek and Cora's uncle Peter told them the reason of Derek's blue eyes before he was an Alpha. Both Cora and Stiles didn't quite believe Peter. Because what their teacher, Jennifer Blake had say, in finding out some truth of a story, there will always be two answer. From the person that's going trough it's perspective, and the one that's being told or knowing the story's perspective.

So Cora and Stiles discussed about  it. Knowing that Peter may or may not change some of his story. Because as Cora said, Peter's heart rate never went up, nor did it went down. So its either he's telling the truth, or he's just a really good liar.

"Oh, so you're just gonna go to Derek and ask him about the girl he fell in love with, and then _killed_?" she gave him the 'are you for real' look and fold her arms just under her boobs.

"If I have to, yeah." He said to her.

Its true, though. In this case, they definitely needed to know why his eyes were blue instead of yellow, and what does all this has to do with the Alpha pack's revenge on him.

"You know that it won't be easy, right? Derek don't just open up to someone. Not even me. He definitely can't trust his uncle anymore _._ I know I don't," she said. Flicking her eyes from him then to scan Derek's flat.

Stiles got up and pulled her up. "Let's just go to sleep. I'll wait for Derek to come." he paused and let out a sigh. "Let's just hope that he'll tell me."

"And won't kill you before you even say the word Paige." She said, trying to loosen up things a bit.

Stiles scoffed at that.

"Yeah, like that's gonna make this _way_ more easier. Thanks. Now get your werewolf ass to bed." He joked. Then let out one big grin and shooed her out. Forgetting that this is her place, after all.

She nodded and smiled weakly at him. Then walked upstairs mumbling a good-night which he replied by nodding.

\-----

He climbed up the stairs to his flat--it doesn't have any elevators, to which he was still wondering why-- and pulled out his key to open the door.

He dropped down his things onto his bar, and took one glass from the shelf and made himself a cup of tea.

"You know, Derek. Usually on this hour, people would make them a glass of coffee instead of tea. It made them look... well, maturer." a voice said, which he recognize automatically. The voice that its owner is so incredibly annoying and immature.

"What are you doing in my house at..." he paused to take a glance at his hand-watch. "10 pm? And is maturer even a word?" Derek said without even looking at the boy.

Stiles scoffed at him and also poured himself the leftovers of the tea that Derek made.

"I was waiting for you to come home and yes, maturer _is_ a word. Look it up on the dictionary, you idiot." Derek growled at the word idiot. But the same question still hanging on his mind.

"And why are you waiting for me? I didn't know that I booked a meeting with a barely-graduated-high-school student." Derek pointed out, a bit too harshly. But Stiles was too busy admiring the picture of the Hale family-- as Stiles carelessly pointed out since both Cora and Peter was in the picture-- hanging on the wall to notice.

"Well... uh, I was wondering if you'd tell me something that might be a little... Personal."

Derek shot his head at this, probably knowing where this would be going. He put down his cup and walked to the sofa beside the picture that Stiles was busy staring at.

"Whatever about?" Derek finally asked, after --literally-- five minutes of dead silence that made Stiles regretted his courage and curiosity.

"Um.. I was wondering if you would tell me about..." he paused. Considering whether should or should not he continue.

But Derek was driven inpatient by him, "Ugh will you just tell me already?"

"Can you tell me about how your eyes turned blue?" he blurted out. Derek sighed, he knew that Stiles was gonna ask him some question like that. But why all of the sudden? He didn't know that his life was even mattered to anyone.

"Its getting late. I don't want you dad to barge into my flat dragging you to come home." Derek said in a flat tone, clearly dismissing the subject.

Stiles sighed, he did know that Derek wouldn't tell him, though. But as his father said, 'if you know that someone is hard to approach, approach them.'

"Okay, I know that you must be thinking that I'm nosy and stuff like that, but please. I need you to just tell me--"

"JUST GET OUT!" Derek yelled, cutting off Stiles' begging. Stiles got up. But instead of heading to the door, he walked to Derek's couch. Kneeling in front of him.

"I just really need to know why. Plus, wouldn't it make you feel better if you just let it all out?" Stiles said softly, well more like whispering, as he took Derek's raised hand and put it beside Derek's thigh.

"Why would I wanna tell someone like you?" Derek replied almost too harshly. And that did it for Stiles. He got up and put his hand on his right waist.

"Really, Derek? Someone like me? You wouldn't tell me because I'm some kind of weak-ass human? Really?" Stiles said almost frustratedly.

"No, its not what I meant. Its just--" Derek sighed, turning his face to Stiles. "Why do you care?"

"Oh, you're asking me that now? Okay, let's see. My friend's boss, he was about to be ritually sacrificed. Animals killing themselves. Scott, Boyd and Ethan nearly tried to do suicide. My friend, whom I've known for three, _was_ ritually sacrificed. And do you want me to keep going? Because I can, you know, for like, an _hour."_ Stiles breathlessly rant, and if you look and hear closely, you can tell that he tried to not to cry.

Derek did feel sorry for Stiles, but he was more sorry to himself. Since he was the Alpha, and did nothing to protect these innocent people.

"Now will you just please, tell me why?" Stiles looks directly at Derek's eyes. And took one deep breath, "Please?" His eyes were practically as begging as his words.

"I never, ever, tell this to anyone. Not even the only sister I have left." Derek said, giving up. He felt bad for Stiles too, after all.

Stiles silently squealed and congratulate himself by grabbing his tea and sit on the floor in front of Derek. Just as he was about to hear stories from his parent on Christmas night. But deep inside, he knew that this story is going to be a big emotional one.

So Derek started about how he met this Paige girl. How he teased her into telling him her name, how she always sit alone during lunchtime, how she was so great on playing violin, how she was such a nice girl to basically everyone, how they fell in love. Then of course he told Stiles what Peter said about how dangerous it is for their relationship if Derek doesn't tell Paige that he is a werewolf. So Derek asked for his help to find an alpha to turn Paige into a werewolf. But the difference between Peter and Derek's story is that Peter told Stiles that Peter asked an alpha to turn Paige. But Derek said it was Peter, who turned Paige. And maybe it was because Peter wasn't strong enough to turn her so she was rejecting the bite. And made Derek forced to kill Paige to stop her pain. And maybe, that was the reason why Derek never trusted his oh-so-dear Uncle anymore.

Stiles still had the same expression as when Peter told him the story. But now, coming from Derek, it sounded even more painful.

Stiles obviously feel sorry for Derek. Unlike Derek, Stiles isn't ashamed to show his affection. So he stood up from his sitting position, and hugged Derek tightly. So tight that Derek knows that Stiles actually cares for him.

"See? It's relieving right? All you had to do was to take a deep breath, and just let it all out." He smiled at Derek. And surprisingly, as if anything that has happened tonight can't top this one, Derek smiled back at him. Maybe it's his way to show Stiles that he really appreciate his effort to make Derek blurted out his past.

"Yeah, and let's just say that I've been longing for this kind of comfort." Derek said as he let out a smile. And Stiles realized that this sourwolf in front of him, isn't always a sourwolf. And how beautiful Derek looked like when he let out a genuine smile.

"You must really hate your Uncle then," Stiles joked. Expecting a glare or a growl coming from him. But it never came.

"How can I not? My uncle always kill my girlfriends." Derek joked back. Well at least that what Stiles thought.

"Oh, really? How?" he asked. Getting curious. How many girlfriends has this man had?

"Well, he killed Paige. And slashed down Kate Argent's throat two years ago. Plus I think he might have killed Jennifer too," He said as if it wasn't a big deal. Then Stiles said something that he probably would regret the moment he said it.

"Maybe its time for you to get a boyfriend?" Derek's head quickly snapped up at this.

 _Yup,_ regretted it. Because the room fell silent afterwards.

"Uh... Maybe I should go. Its getting pretty late." Stiles said awkwardly as he get up. He took a glance at his watch, and gasped. "Wow, its 12 am. I am so dead."

He grabbed his stuff and put his glass onto the sink as he keep imagining his dad pacing back and forth probably wondering where the hell is his son at right now. He took his phone's charger, and walked to Derek to say goodbye.

"Um well, I just want to say thank you for opening up yourself to me. I feel honored. Literally. And maybe I'll catch up with you sometimes. Thanks for the tea. Bye." He waved at Derek who just stared at him.

To his surprise, Derek stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Stiles?" he called as Stiles turned around and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Stay." Derek said as he pulled Stiles to his room. Ignoring him whining about he needs to tell his dad about this or he'd kill him.

He pushed Stiles onto the bed, pulling the blanket around both of them. "Thank you so much for making me speak. I don't know how long I've been trying to survive with that kind of guilt running over me." Derek said mournfully.

"It wasn't your fault, Derek." Stiles tried to comfort him. As if he hasn't been doing so this past night.

"But Paige... Kate..." he whispered.

"Shh. You didn't have the control over it. If anyone's guilty, it should be your uncle Peter." he ran his hand to caress Derek's cheek. Making shivers ran trough both of their bodies. They're laying too closely to each other. Bodies almost touching.

"Thank you, Stiles." Derek said before he closes the smalll distance between them and captured Stiles' lips in his.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im just letting you know that im open for requests but only about 1d or teen wolf or harry potter or glee or revenge though feel free to send your request through comments or messages :)


End file.
